tgmkfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Adventures: Danielle's Mermaid Tail
This is the second book written in the 9th Grade year (2010-2011), the fourth book in the series and the first book in a two part story adventure. It consists of Danielle being the titular protagonist, Armand being the deuteragonist and introduces the Merminator as a new fictional antagonist. The story takes place in October 2010. Summery Danielle, Alisa and Katherine confront Armand about knowing about mermaid powers which leads to Armand confronting Willa about telling the girls about it. Armand firmly says that while he accepts the fact that mermaids exist he keeps a high distrust towards them out of the belief that mermaids are actually sirens. Later on after he takes Thomas the Tank Engine's train down to Knapford Junction, Armand again is confronted by Danielle, this time she is joined by her burly boyfriend Taylor. Armand puts up his defense but is interupted when Spencer the Silver Engine races by and confronts Thomas about the fairies he saw the last time he was one the island. Danielle complains to Spencer that he messed up her appearance to which Spencer smugly scoffs and wheeshes her with steam and showers of water. Unfortunately this causes her to become a mermaid in open view. Fortunately Spencer had already gone before she became a mermaid. Armand quickly turns her back to normal and the kids leave quickly on Thomas's train hoping that no one else would be the wiser. The next day is a cold one as autumn fast approaches. Armand is surprised to discover that Willa, Danielle and Alisa are swiming in the pool in their mermaid tails. They explain that mermaids can adjust to whatever temperature the water is if need be. However the girls suddenly splash Armand against their will. A voice is heard telepathically and they discover that a villain (who reveals himself as the Merminator) is controlling their actions to try and freeze Armand to an extent of getting a cold so that he won't interfere with his plans. However the supernatural connection between the girls and the Merminator is cut off thanks to Lady the Magic Engine. In the afternoon Thomas is at Tidmouth shunting when he overhears Spencer talking to a diesel. The diesel reveals that he had seen Danielle turn into a mermaid and recommends that Spencer deal with the matter first. Thomas realises that the diesel is Diesel 10 and rushes back to tell Armand. Unfortunately the girls have left to give Katherine her own mermaid powers and nothing Armand does convinces them to do otherwise. Thomas and Armand decide to wait for the girls to return when they are suddenly transported to an unknown location. Armand discovers this to be the Merminator's lair and finds that the Merminator is still intent of getting Armand (as well as Thomas) out of the way. Armand and Thomas however escape onto the Magic Railroad but the Merminator gives chase. Meanwhile the girls overhear Spencer and Diesel 10 making plans and realise that Armand was telling them the truth. They go off to find Armand but instead run into Hiro the Japanese Engine who takes them to Lady who tells them that Thomas and Armand are not far off. At that moment Thomas and Armand emerge from the magic buffers and explain to everyone that the Merminator is after them. The sound of Diesel 10's horn quickly sends them on their way. Diesel 10 sees the three steam engines chuffing away but it's not until the Merminator emerges from the buffers and lands on his roof that Diesel 10 gives chase. Thomas and Hiro assume that they've gained the upper hand as Diesel 10's engine is proving to be out-dated for its time. However Spencer appears and with a good head of steam chases them. Armand disappears with gold dust to which everyone thinks he's chickened out. The chase goes on until the Vicarstown rolling bridge (yes, it's there at this time period and it's always been there so don't let Sharon Miller tell me otherwise) leading to England. There the Merminator tells Diesel 10 and Spencer to cut off power and uses his telekinetic powers to force Danielle off of Lady and onto the bridge. Diesel 10 and Spencer corner her until the bridge starts to rise causing them to back off. Danielle starts to climb the bridge and the Merminator follows her up. At the top they find that Armand had alerted the Search and Rescue Center and Harold is flying close to the bridge waiting to pick Danielle up. However the Merminator forces Harold out of range and prepares to drop Danielle from the bridge. Before he can Armand glides down Harold's rescue cable and throws himself onto the Merminator, taking him back down the bridge with him. Danielle gets into Harold's safety harness and he takes her down to the English side of the river where the engines and the other girls are waiting for her. Armand then reappears to join them having escaped by gold dust, leaving the Merminator to fall into Diesel 10's claw. Later as the girls are swiming in the pool Armand announces that it's time for them to return to Green Meadow. They object however and Willa uses her fairy powers to douse Armand in sleeping dust causing him to fall asleep. Here is where part 1 ends. Characters Kids *Danielle *Alisa *Willa *Katherine *Armand *Gabriel *Taylor *Sophia Eve (Mentioned) Trains *Thomas the Tank Engine *Annie & Clarabel (Do not speak) *Lady the Magic Engine *Hiro the Japanese Engine *Spencer the Silver Engine *Diesel 10 Created Characters *The Merminator *The Merminator's Bodyguard 1 *The Merminator's Bodyguard 2 *The Merminator's Bandit Category:Stories Category:9th Grade